


Jack Gabbro (WIP)

by AutobotHuntsman36969



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutobotHuntsman36969/pseuds/AutobotHuntsman36969
Relationships: Velvet Scarlatina/Original Male Character(s)





	Jack Gabbro (WIP)

Gian's Father Dennis was Captured and forced to Work in the Atlas Dust Mines as a Young Adult Faunus. Working Day after Day and Years upon Years of Backbreaking labour with the others Enslaved of the Mines, Till one fateful Night during an Escape Attempt he Met a Woman of High Culture and Society as he crept throughout the richer districts with some of the other Faunus he helped to run with him looking for any Ship they could use to flee to any other of the three Kingdoms, though sadly he couldn't save them all. This Woman, Named Alicia Montay, Didn't Approve of Atlas and the SDC's use of a Slave Labour Workforce at all since she was only a child and was Constantly Shut Down or Shamed by her Rich and High Standing Family when she mentioned this to them. She was alone that night in the Shabbiesh part of the City when she and Dennis Ran into each other and instantly felt a spark. Unfortunately their Converse caused the escape to fail and they all were back in chains before long. As he toils away and she slowly starts to become more of an Outcast in the Upper Escelons they Develop Feelings for each other and in the next escape attempt months later, Which Also Failed, He Runs across her again and they have the chance to confess their Love for Each Other and they shared a night of Passion Together. Just as the words left their mouths afterwards however he was once again taken back into Slavery for Nine Months along with her, now being disowned Entirely by her family for loving a Faunus. During a Riot Dennis's Longtime Best Freind Malco managed to steal a Scroll from a guard and used it to send an SOS to the White Fang. By the time they'd contacted the pair of them back after getting enough resources to rescue them the day later Alicia was in Hospital with Jack Giving Birth, The Replacement Guards were Kind enough to let them have this at least and two Transported the two there in Secret while the others stayed behind to make sure what was left of the old guards that had recovered from their injuries sustained during the Riot didn't Abuse the Miner Slaves when they'd injured them plenty of Times in the past. 

They get Dropped off along with in a Forest Clearing on the Island of Patch.


End file.
